Reality is Like Footsteps in the Fresh Snow
by KeybladeToTheKingdom
Summary: Lili has lost her memory. She is sent to Berwald and Tino to be cared for, since all of her family has passed on. There she struggles with her memories and the something sinister. And perhaps, love. But with whom, exactly? And what's this about Nordic magic? Deities?
1. Who the Hell is Lili? Ghostly Encounter?

I was flying high in the sky. White, fluffy clouds surrounded me, looking so soft I wanted to lay in them and just sleep. I was soaring higher, and higher, the thought of going back down to Earth never occured to me.

"You must go back, Lili." a deep and powerful yet kind and slightly sad, voice boomed.

"B-but, why?" I asked.

"You are still needed. Now, awaken, dear child."

I fell back down. An emptyness filled my brain and my chest. What was happening?

* * *

I jumped up, a scream ripping from my throat. A woman rushed to my side.

"Lili!" she sxclaimed, "Shh, it's ok. You're safe now. Rodrich!"

Her words made me feel slightly better. I stopped yelling, calming myself. Screaming would get me no where.

The woman smiled at me, her green eyes tearing up. "I'm so glad your awake."

I stared at her. "Who are you?"

She frowned. "Lili, that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be. Who is Lili?"

Her face dropped, her eyes widening in fear. She turned to the door. "Roddy!"

A man appeared in the doorway. "What?"

"Something's wrong with Lili."

"_Who_ the _Hell_ is Lili?"

* * *

"Amnesia. SHe got hit very hard in the head." The doctor said, looking at images of my brain. He looked at me.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. All these strangers kept talking about me and I couldn't really get involded at all.

It's an odd feeling, having amnesia. Everything was so weird. I knew things, simple things. Like everything I learned in math class I remember, yet who tought it to me was completely blank. I knew nothing about myself- I didn't even know what I looked like.

I kept to myself as they spoke. The much anticipated time of leaving graced me and we walked out of the building. Elizabeta took my hand as we walked. It was uncomfotable but it was something she must've done often, so I let it slide.

"I'm so sorry, Lili. You cannot stay with me, I am not the best suited for the job. You will go to Berwald's house in Norway in a two days. His wife, Tino, will pick you up then and you'll go together, ok?" she said.

I nodded. "Ok... HOw did I lose my memory?"

Elizabeta tensed. "O-oh dear! I need to meet up with Kiku in thirty minutes! We should hurry!"

I frowned. No one ever answered me, it sucked. They would always say something random like that.

When we arrived at her house, the man, Kiku, was waiting. Elizabeta told me I couldn't come insde, for their metting was private or something. So, I went to the park down the street, feet crunching on the lovely, virgin snow. I smiled, deciding I liked winter.

I sat on the swing, lightly rocking back and forth. I hummed to myself, the tune was so natural to me.

"Hello, there."

I jumped and looked up at the boy. He had bobbed blonde hair and green eyes. A very serious look was on his face, his eyes telling me he was very mature for a child.

"H-hello." I said.

"What's your name? How old are you?" he asked.

"Lili." I answered. "I think I'm 15."

"You think? You mean you don't know?" he asked, looking at me wierdly.

I waved my hands. "No, I just meant I wasn't exactly sure. You see, I-"

He looked at me, discusted. "You're weird, old lady."

I corssed my arms. "I'm not old!" I huffed.

He smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Old lady, old lay. Lili is an old lady!~" he sang.

"Shut up!"

"Ooh! You said a bad word!" he gasped. "I can't be around you anymore!"

He ran off, disappearing behind the fences of a house.

"Lili! You can come back now!" Elizabeta's voice rang.

I jumped off the swing and walked back. I stoppedat the edge of the park, looking back at the snow. I gasped at a horrifying dicovery.

The only foot prints in it belonged to me.

"Lili!"

I looked back and broke out in a run. "Coming!"

* * *

**So, that was chapter one. Yay! Chapters will be longer in the next chapters. Please, support me in the writing of this story. I will really enjoy this one because...**

**Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

**"Ne, ne, Miracle-Chan!"  
"What?"  
"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump*  
*Laugh.*"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump and wink*****  
**

**_~(O)~_**

**A MiracleFromNowhere Story**


	2. A New Home? I Have a Boyfriend!

I played with the hem of my skirt, humming quietly. I slowly let out a sigh.

_Who was that boy the other day?_ I wondered.

"Lili, come here!" Elizaveta ran over to me, grabbing my hands and pulling into me over to where Tino sat in the living room. "Lili, this is Tino."

I waved awkwardly. "Hello..."

Tino smiled warmly, standing up. "Hi! Wow, last time I saw you, you were this big!" He put his hand to his waist.

I nodded. "Oh, that's... cool."

He kept smiling. "Go get your things. We'll be leaving shortly."

"I already have it." I said, pointing to my backpack.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright, great!" He turned back to Elizabeta.

"Bye, Tino." she said, hugging him. "Come back soon, ok?"

He nodded. "Of course! Sorry it's been too long."

Elizabeta waved it off. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." She turned tome. "Lili..."

I hugged her. "Bye, Elizabeta. Thanks for everything."

Elizabeta hugged me tighter. "Oh, Lili... I'm going to miss you so much!" she sobbed.

I bit my lip, guilt filling my stomach. I wanted badly to feel something, anything, for this woman. She seemed to care so much for me but I was unable to return her any feeling but perhaps gratidude.

She finally let go of me, wiping her eyes and taking a step back. I forced a smile, hoping it was believable.

"Well," she sniffled, "Time for you to go. You've got a plane to catch."

I followed Tino to the taxi. I wonder how long he had to wait. Did he even wait? I shrugged, deeming it unimportant.

I spent the plane ride listening to an iPod that belonged to Lili- Yes, I am refering to myslef before the Accident that I don't know about happened. To me, it felt like the girl that Elizabeta spoke of so fondly of was a whole a person; a stranger- and sleeping. The music she listened to was nice, calming. I fell right asleep.

The air hit me like a ton of bricks, forcing me back with surprise. Tino chuckled.

"Here." he gave a mint green wool hat. "I made it for you."

I placed it on my head. "Thank you."

"No problem!" he grinned, taking my hand. "Let's go!"

We walked over to a small white car. He opened the door for me. I said a small thank you and climbed in.

It took 30 minutes to get to his house. It was a ver large house, two stories high. Three cars where already parked there- a dark blue one, a car that was like Tino's except it was black and not white, and a bright red sports car.

Tino frowned. "Mathias parke there again! He knows I need to get into the garage." With a sigh, he parked in front of the house.

I got out of the car and followed Tino into the house. He unlocked the door and smiled brightly.

"I'm home!" he said.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" a voice screamed.

"I am you father! You will obey me!" said another.

"Fuck off, old man! Your not even my real father!" said the first voice.

"MATHIAS!" yelled a third voice.

Tino groaned. "Not again."

A boy with spiky blond hair ran down the stairs. His blue eyes filled with rage as he looked at us. He let out a growl and pushed passed us.

"Mathias, where are you going?" TIno yelled, going out the door.

"Out!" he yelled, climbing into the red sports car and speeding off.

Tino sighed and turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I-it's ok..." What just happened?

Tino closed the door and locked it. He took off his boots and jacket before walking to the living room. I followed his example.

"Peter, Berwald, Lukas, Emil! Come down stairs!" he called.

The first person who came down the stairs was a little boy, probably ten. He ran up to Tino and gave him a tight hug. He spewed out a million topics at once. First it was how much he missed him, then about a friend of his, then about the other guy, Mathias. After that, he lost me.

The second was a very tall, slightly scary man. He was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. He looked stressed out and tired. He smiled slightly when he saw Tino, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Tino blushed, and smiled up at him.

The fourth was a boy my age. He had snow white hair and a indifferent look on his face. He took a stance by Tino, trying to pry the boucing boy off of poor Tino. After having no luck, he gave up and stared me curiosly.

The last to arrive was a boy older then me, but hopefully not by much. He had sandy blond hair, a part of it held back by a clip. His eyes held far away look. When they looked at me, I knew there was something different about him. Like he knew something I didn't.

I looked back at Tino.

"Boys, this is Lili. Lili, this is Peter." Tino said, guesturing to the boy on his leg.

"'Ello, Lilli!" he grinned.

I smiled. "Hi, Peter. It's very nice to meet you."

"This is Emil." Tino pointed to the white haired boy.

"Hi." he said, softly.

"Hi." I waved.

Tino pointed to the blonde with the intresting eyes. "This is Lukas."

Lukas looked at me, right in my eyes again. He smiled. "Hello."

I stared at him. "H-hi." I studdered.

Tino then pointed to the tall guy. "This is my husband, Berwald."

"Hello, Lili. I'm glad you're here." that's what I think he said. He had a pretty heavy accent.

"Thank you for taking me in." I bowed, feeling it was the right thing to do.

"It's not a problem. Boys, one of you show her to her room, please." Tino smiled warmly at me.

"I vote Lukas." Emil stated.

"I second the motion!" Peter chimed.

"OH, please. Your not even a old enough to have a say in anything, Peter." Lukas teased.

"Hey!" Peter yelled as Lukas chuckled and turned towards the stairs.

I followed him closely, chewing on my lip. He led me to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, revealing a plain room with nothing but a bed, bookshelf, dresser, and night stand. I sat myself on the bed, finding it extremely comfortable.

"Well, this is your's, now." Lukas said, leaning against the door. "My room is at the other end, strait across from yours. Emil's is on the left and Peter's is on the right. Mathias, Berwald, and Tino's rooms are downstairs. The bathroom is right here." he pointed to the dorr to the left of my room, at my end. He then pointed to the door across from it. "Stay out of this room. Any questions, just ask me."

He turned around, leaving the room. "You must rest. I'm sure your tired. Good night, Lili."

I yawned. "Good night, Lukas."

* * *

A woman sat in a rocking chair. She sang to the baby in her arms. Her long blonde hair was held back by a braid that reached the floor.

_She looks like Repunzel..._ I thought to myself.

She looked extremely tired. Bags were deloping under her clear blue eyes.

"Shh, be calm, child. You get to see your father today." she smiled. "Today is a good day."

"Or is it?" an ominious voice inquired.

She turned to the owner of the voice. "Loki." she seethed.

The man but a hand over his heart. "Oh, you missed me." he teased.

"Get out. You are not welcomed here."

"I just wanted to see the baby of my dear brother. Ah, she's gorgeous. Just like her mother." he comented, touching her face. "Helen, I-"

"Get out!" the woman, now known as Helen, yelled, scaring the baby.

The man glared at him. "That child will not live long. I'll make sure of that."

"You dare try to threaten the one of prophecy?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Good bye. I wish you didn't have to just waste away like this. If you were mine, I would have never let this happen."

And with that, the man disappeared. Helen held her baby tightly, whispering into her ear. She began to sob.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

* * *

I shot up from bed, my heart racing. Something wasn't right. In fact, something felt downright wrong. I jumped out of bed and walkedout of my room. My feet smacked against the cool wood floors as I walked down to the first floor. The clock on the cable box read 6:45. Was I really up that early?

A door swinging open caught my attention. it was the boy from last night, Mathias. A girl walked out of his room quickly and left the house. Mathias locked the door behind her, apparently still not noticing me.

"Man, that was what I needed." he said to himself, smirking. He chuckled and looked around the room, finally noticing me. He stopped laughing. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lili. I'll be staying here from now on, I guess."

"Oh really?" he studyed me. "Oh, snap! You're Gilbert's girl!"

I stared at him, confused. "... What?"

"You know, Gilbert. You're boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Unless you split, which I don't think happened. He was totally into you." He pulled out his phone and after a few seconds, he tossed it to me. "See?"

I stared at the screen, wide eyed. There I- Lili- was, sitting next to a gorgeous ablino at least two years older then me. He was giving me a kiss on my cheek as he took the picture. I apparently had no idea he was going to do that, judging by the huge blush on my slightly shocked face.

"I... I had no idea... why didn't Elizabeta tell me?"

"Your confusing me, kid. What do you mean you had no idea?"

I gave him back his phone. "I got into some accident and now have amnesia."

"That sucks. Maybe you can call Gilbert later, when he's awake. I know for a fact thathe's worried about you. One time you didn't call him after school and called me, saying all kinds of ridiculious stuff." he laughed. "He even thought you were abducted by aliens!"

I let out a small laugh. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yup. Well, I'm gonna pass out now. See you around 5 p.m. Nice meeting you, Lili." He went into his room.

I waved and sat on the couch. "Ok, I have a boyfriend. Anything else I need to know?" I asked aloud.

* * *

**I'm so glad I got access to a computer. I was so happy when I went to my awesome Uncle's place. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ****Tee hee. I love this story. Thank you for reading, kiddos! More to come!**

**BTW...**

**Lukas- Norway  
Mathias- Denamrk  
Emil- Iceland**

**Any questions, just ask**

* * *

**"Ne, ne, Miracle-Chan!"  
"What?"  
"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump*  
*Laugh.*"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump and wink*****  
**

**_~(O)~_**

**A MiracleFromNowhere Story**


	3. Chair of Death and Violence

Peter was the first to wake up. He was on his way to Berwald and Tino's room when his sleepy eyes landed on me. All sleep had vanished from his features as he dashed over to the couch. A bright smile lit up his face as he stared at me.

"So... Good morning." I said, uncomfortable due to his staring.

"Good morning, Lili!" he said in a loud whisper. "Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged. "Well... I'm not sure."

"Oh... I had a nightmare." he said, turning away. His smile faded and his eyes darkened.

"A nightmare?" I pulled my feet up underneath my bum, facing him. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

He shook his head. "No... I tell no one about them except Mommy, Daddy, and Miss Sunni."

"Miss Sunni?" I inquired.

"She's a very nice lady that I'm supposed to talk to about my thoughts, feelings, dreams..." he said, trailing off.

"Oh," I say, biting my lip and thinking. I knew what Miss Sunni was, but I couldn't quite think of what it was called. I pondered over the thought until something warm was pressed up against my arm. I jumped, looking Peter. He was holding my arm.

He smiled. "Let's go do something!" he cheered, jumping up and standing on the couch.

"Like what?"

"Go outside! We can make a snowman and name him Bob, and make a fort, and throw snow balls, and ride bikes, and-"

"Uh, that's a lot to do in a day. I'm not sure if we can do it all in one day." I interrupted.

His smile faded and he fell back onto the seat, sinking back into the couch.

"Oh... You're right..." he looked down at his pale blue button up pajamas.

I smiled at him, getting an idea. "Even if it's a bit much to do in one day, we can still do all those things. We'll take it day by day."

His eyes lit up once more, sitting back up. "Really?" I nodded. "Promise?" He held out his pinky.

I nodded, holding up my own pinky. "Promise."

We intertwined pinkies and I did something that surprised both of us. I rubbed our nose together. I was not sure why I had done that, it just seemed natural, like I had done it all the time.

"Aw, how cute. You two seem to be getting along wonderfully!" a voice chimed.

I turned and looked at Berwald and Tino, who were staring at us in adoration. Berwald smiled with his eyes, his face still stoic as he leaned against the doorway. Tino lean against him, his petite arms wrapped around Berwald's muscular arm.

Peter nodded. "Yup! I really like Lili! She's going to be my best sister ever!"

I smiled, a blush creeping onto my face. "I think you're gonna be my favorite little brother, too."

Tino awed and ran to hug us.

"You don't know how happy this makes me! Seeing you two get along so well gives me so much hope!" he gushed.

He held us for a good while before letting go. He took Peter's hand and left to the kitchen. I sat there, unsure what to do.

"You should go eat breakfast, Lilli." Berwald stated before going to his room. Most likely to change, judging by the fact he was just in a shirt and boxers.

I walked into the kitchen and examined it. It had a nice, welcoming feeling to it. A table sat near a window that over looked the snow covered trees of the forest and a small clearing for the table had a chair for each member of the family. All of them were customized. Seriously.

They were painted different colors with different themes. Each had a person's name on it.

Emil's was full of birds- puffins, I think they're called. They were not very well drawn.

Berwald's had simple colors.

Tino's was a nice red with a complimenting green. It gave off a Christmas-y feeling.

Peter's had a variety of blue's. They mixed together in a perfect, yet messy harmony. It reminded my of the sea.

Matthias' was littered with axes and had a deep red background. I started to wonder exactly what kind of person he was.

Lukas' was... interesting. It held many words that I didn't know of and curious looking circles and symbols.

"Do you like the chair's?" Tino asked, coming to stand next to me. "Each member of our family gets to paint one. I started this tradition with Mattias. He had gotten red paint all over himself. He fell to the floor, saying he was dying. He had gotten paint all over the tiles when he did that." He laughed.

When his laughing died down, a sad look came onto his features. His eyes held a far away look as he gazed outside.

"When do you want to pain yours, Lilli? And what will you paint it like?" Peter asked as he sat in his chair, a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him.

I shrugged. "When I can? I'm not sure what I'd so with it. It's so... hard to think of something."

"We'll get a chair for you as soon as we can, ok?" Tino said, taking a seat. "The cereal's in the cabinet. You can sit in Matthias' chair if you want."

_Yes,_ I thought as I made my way to said cabinet. _Sit in the Chair of Violence. You may become a murderer, but you know. Whatever._

I was unsure what kind to pick. There were several different kinds, so I just took the first one I saw. It was written in Norwegian, but it looked pretty good. I made myself a bowl and sat on the Chair of Death and Violence.

Berwald and Emil had already joined us at the table by the time I got done. It's kinda scary how quiet they are. Berwald had a sausage Biscuit and Emil was eating toast. _  
_

By the time we were done eating, though, Lukas had finally came down stairs, his face void of any emotion as he made his meal. He sat down in silence- even his chewing didn't make a noise! And he had gotten the same crunchy kind I had!

"Well, it's time for us to get going." Tino said, getting up. "Lilli."

I looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"Berwald, Lukas, and I are heading to work. Emil is going to go drop of Peter at-" he stopped. "He's going to drop off Peter, then go over to his friend's house. I'm so sorry to leave you alone like this one your first day here, but I couldn't get off and I couldn't get these stubborn guys to get off work."

I smiled. "It's fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you can go with Emil- his friends go to the school you'll be going to, and you're in the same grade-"

"It's fine, Tino. I'll just stay here." I assured when I say the look on Emil's face.

He frowned, but let it go. "Alright. If you need anything, call the number on the fridge, ok?"

I nodded, following them to the door. Each of them got into their cars and left. Tino, Berwald, and Peter were the only ones that said bye.

I sighed and locked the door. I leaned against it, wondering what to do.

"I'll just watch some movies or something."

I woke up on the couch a few hours later. I had fallen asleep, watching some poorly made old monster film. To be honest, I enjoyed it a lot. But I ended up getting tired and falling asleep.

Getting up from the couch, I found Matthias sitting on the one across from me, watching something in Norwegian and eating popcorn.

"Your finally up. You sleep like a log! I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge." Matthias exclaimed. "You kept saying someone's name in your sleep- Vash or something. You're not cheating on Gil, are you?"

I tilted my head. "Vash? Who's that?"

"How should I know?" he asked, mouth full of popcorn.

I crossed my legs and bit my lip, pondering the name. That name seemed vaguely familiar. Vash. It gave my a headache thinking about it. Who was Vash? Did I use to know him?

I closed my eyes, thinking harder.

Vash... Vash...

_Gunpowder. The smell buried itself into my senses. I could hear the sound of gunshots._

_"Good job, Big Brother! Perhaps I can try to shoot a gun now? I'd like it if you taught me."_

_A pause._

_"No."_

_"Ah, ok."_

_...  
_

_"LILLI! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_"But it's me it wants! I won't leave you!"  
_

_"Go! Go find a man named-"  
_

_"VASH! NO!"  
_

I jumped up from my spot on the couching, falling off onto the hardwood floor. I yelped, fear inching into my body. What was that?

"Whoa, you ok, Lilli?" Matthias asked, sitting up.

"I... I'm fine. I think... I think I'll just go for a walk."

I got up and changed into warmer clothes. I said a quick bye went into the bitter cold.

Now, looking back, I sometimes wonder what would've happened if I never did that. Maybe we could've lived a normal life. Maybe if I didn't go on that stupid walk, we could've been a somewhat normal, happy foster family (with the exception of Matthias).

But I did go on that walk. And I can never take it back.

Everything that happens afterwards, is my fault.

* * *

**So, so sorry it's late! I've been grounded -_-  
**

**So, this story starts off like a normal, human AU story, but it's not. Especially in the next chapter. I hope it's not too sudden. I'm afraid I didn't make it clear enough about the whole fantasy side of this story. I may rewrite some. Thank you for those of you that reviewed and supported me!  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**"Ne, ne, Miracle-Chan!"  
"What?"  
"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump*  
*Laugh.*"Fi-ghting!" *Fist pump and wink*****  
**

**_~(O)~_**

**A MiracleFromNowhere Story**


End file.
